Blossoming
by ravenclawstarkid
Summary: *On Hiatus but still continuing story* Maya wants people to realize that she doesn't want to be a wallflower so she ends up auditioning for a drama play for her senior year. Maya is trapped in the theatre prop room until she finds a key. This key leads her into a magical place called Middle Earth where she will go on an adventure with a hobbit, a wizard, and thirteen dwarves.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, it's been awhile since I've posted a story so I decided to write a hobbit fan fiction. I haven't seen a lot of fili/oc stories so I decided to write one. Please review :)**

Maya held up a pen to the audition sheet for the new drama production. She hesitated for a second since being on stage wasn't really her thing, but considering that she was a senior in high school, she really wanted to open up and try new things instead of saying what if when she was older. All throughout high school she was reserved and kept to herself. Most people would say she was a wallflower but she wanted to tell people that she can also be a social butterfly. She bit her lower lip.

"Please don't tell me your signing up?" a familiar voice asked.

Maya turned to see Becca with crossed arms and a sassy face.

"This is a drama show as in acting in front of crowds unless you auditioning to be a tree in the background." Becca stated.

"I know it's a drama show. I just want to try something new, Becca," Maya said.

Becca chuckled.

"I was thinking of trying out for the main female lead," Maya continued.

Becca's smile disappeared.

"Let me save you the heartbroken and embarrassment, Maya. Since I'm obviously signing up, just to let you know, I always get the part that I want and in this case it's the main female lead."

Maya and Becca had a small stare off.

"Becca!" Annie said. Annie was the new girl that came at the beginning of senior year. She had no clue how mean she really was to Maya.

"Annie!" They hugged.

Annie smiled at Maya who smiled back.

"I was telling Maya that she should sign up for the play since it's our senior year and it's how it's always good to try new things," Becca said who gave a fake smile to Maya.

"Yeah, what Becca said," Maya said with an unsure face.

"You should Maya! I'm trying out for the play too and imagine if we all got casted! It would be so fun!" Annie smiled.

"Go on Maya, sign up," Becca said.

"Okay, I will, then," Maya signed up and handed the pen to Annie.

"Thanks, Maya," Annie said.

As Maya started to walk off, Becca stopped her.

"Good luck Maya, you're gonna need it," Becca whispered.

(3 months later)

It was the day of the show and everyone was running around getting ready backstage.

"Two hours until the curtain opens!" Daniel, the stage manager, yelled for everyone to hear.

Becca stared at Maya.

"Don't tell me that you're still upset that Maya got the part," Annie complained. "You should be happy for her, who knew she could act."

"And what about me, Annie? I'm the stupid understudy for Maya. I should've gotten that role, not her," Becca said furiously.

"Do you have something against her or something?" Annie asked.

"You could say that," Becca replied back. Just then Becca had a great idea.

Maya put on her finishing touches with the make-up.

"I never really did like make-up," Maya said with a sweet smile.

"It's not that bad," Hannah, her co-star, mentioned. "Eventually you get use to it."

"Maya!" Becca said. "Daniel said that he found you that replacement sword you needed for the battle scene."

"He did?" Maya questioned.

"Yup, you should go now, you know before play starts. He said that he wanted you to get used to the weight before you actually use it on stage."

"Um, okay then," Maya said. Maya walked off.

"If this is one of you schemes, Becca, I swear," Hannah said.

"What scheme, I just want to make sure she gets her replacement sword from Daniel." Becca said with a fake smile.

"Maya is a sweet girl and a really good actress. I know you Becca, I know you love to be in the spotlight and you always want things to go your way."

"Aww, you know me so well, Hannah, but how well do you really know me?" Becca blew a fake kiss and walked off.

Maya walked to the back of the theatre to the prop room. She opened the door and called for Daniel.

"Maybe he's in the back?" Maya thought to herself.

The door slammed shut and Maya quickly ran to the door. It was locked. "Help! Someone!" Maya shouted and banged on the door for someone to hear her.

"Maybe you should've thought twice about auditioning, Maya. See what happens when you try something new," Becca said.

"Becca!" Maya shouted. "Let me out!"

"Oh, I'll let you out, when the play is over." Becca walked off.

"Becca!" Maya started tearing. She slid down. Maya couldn't believe she fell for that. For a second, she really thought Becca changed, but she didn't. She never will change.

Maya looked up as she saw something that had caught her eye. She got up and walked towards a table. On the table, Maya saw a weird looking key she never saw before. She picked it up and examined it. Since Maya had lost hope, she decided to try the lock on the door.

"I doubt it, but," Maya said to herself. "I have nothing left to lose."

She inserted to key into the lock and to her surprise the key turned. Maya gasped and her eyes widened as she opened the door.

**So this is the end to the prologue of how Maya is entering Middle Earth. I swear it gets better (hopefully!) :D**


	2. A Night of New Company

**Hey guys so I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the prologue :) So just to let you know in this world of Maya's, Harry Potter, Lord of the rings, and other fantasy books like these doesn't exist in this world so this is very new to Maya! Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit (though I wish I did, that would totally awesome! LOL!) Enjoy! **

Maya slowly opened her eyes and rubbed her head. When she fully got her vision back, she jumped. She wasn't in the theatre anymore. Maya was surrounded by giant trees and no sign of anyone around, just nature. There was a note pinned on a tree in front of her. She walked towards it and squinted her eyes.

_Maya,_

_You may be confused of where you are but don't be frightened. My name is Gandalf the Grey. Follow the directions very carefully or you may be lost forever. You will end up in a small town called Hobbiton, do not be alarmed of what you may see. There will be someone named Biblo Baggins you must seek. There will be a blue sign like this on his door. I wish you the best of luck._

_Gandalf_

Maya took down the letter and looked on the back to find directions.

"I think I might be dreaming," she whispered to herself. She took a moment to breathe and read the first direction.

Nightfall was beginning and Maya wasn't sure if she was at the right place. All she saw was doors in hills that looked like a town.

"Maybe this is it?" she thought to herself. She looked and looked for the blue sign on the doors but no luck. She was running out of doors to look at until she came upon a isolated door, and with Maya's luck, had the blue sign.

She looked at the letter then back up to examine the sign, then back down at the paper, then back up. Maya shrugged and opened the gate. As she walked up the steps she tripped over but caught herself before she could fall.

"Stupid step," she whispered. Maya was reluctant to knock on the door. Who knows what could be on the other side.

_Knock, knock, Knock_.

After a couple of seconds later, the door swung open to reveal a person a bit shorter than her. He was wearing a multi-colored robe and had huge feet; his feet almost looked like it went through a horrible allergic reaction.

"Who are you?" the man questioned.

"Um, I'm Maya. Are you B-Bilbo Baggins?" Maya asked slowly trying to pronounce his name right.

"Of course, may I ask you what you want?"

"Well, I'm not sure where I am right now, but when I woke up I found this letter pinned to a tree," Maya handed Bilbo the letter.

He sighed. "Gandalf…"

"What?"

"Oh nothing," Bilbo said. "Well, um..."

"Maya."

"You should go," Bilbo started, "I don't usually have visitors."

He slowly started to close the door but Maya stopped him.

"Wait, you're just gonna let me be alone in the night? Please let me stay for one night. I'm not used to being by myself when it's dark and I have no clue where I am," Maya pleaded.

"Miss Maya, I…" Bilbo started to say but he looked at Maya's sad face. Her brown eyes grew bigger and looked like they were about to tear, even her kips started to form a pout. Maya wasn't used to being outside in the dark. "Wait, what are you doing? Stop, please. Don't look sad." Bilbo sighed deeply. "Okay, okay, but just for one night, and that's it."

Maya smiled and without thinking she hugged Bilbo. Bilbo blushed as he was startled by her actions. "Thank you!"

"I do have some rules though," Bilbo said as he closed the door. "Don't start randomly roaming around my house, don't touch anything, unless I say so, stay quiet as if you're not here, and that should be it."

Maya nodded.

Bilbo was halfway making his dinner as Maya sat on a chair quietly looking at her surroundings. She wondered why he lived in a big house when he was living alone. She felt bad but at the same time this could've been her life if she was living alone. She kicked her legs back and forth which Bilbo kept staring at.

"Are you going to do that all night?" he asked.

"No, I'm just a little bored." Maya stated. "But maybe if you have any books, that would keep me busy."

Bilbo looked up from his pot. He was surprised she said that for not many people he knew liked to read. "Why yes, reading is enjoyable. I'll get some books for you." He walked off.

Maya stood up and stretched. The smell of Bilbo's lunch was making her stomach growl.

Bilbo came back with three books that he found interesting when he read them.

"Here you are, some of the classics, if I must say," he smiled and handed the books to her.

"Thanks," she smiled. _History of Middle Earth, Hobbit's Hobbies, _and _The Mysteries of Hobbiton_. "Wait, are you a hobbit?"

"Of course I am, proud to be a hobbit," Bilbo said proudly.

"And this is Middle Earth?" Maya looked at the title of the book.

"Yes, well specifically Hobbiton," Bilbo replied. "I hope you find these books intriguing."

Bilbo finished up cooking as Maya was reading about Middle Earth. She loved history so reading about Middle Earth was interesting.

Just as Bilbo was settling in his chair to eat his fish meal, the door knocked.

"Now who could that be," Bilbo said to Maya.

He opened the door and a huge man walked in. He was somewhat bald and wore lots of fur.

Maya was shocked as he stared at her.

"Who's this?" he said with a mighty deep voice.

Maya blanked out for a second as she stopped staring at me. "Oh, Maya."

"Dwalin." He said as he sat where Bilbo's meal was at. He ate and ate. Bilbo looked at a bowl of bread but before he gave the bowl he took one for himself and gave one to Maya. Dwalin just kept eating and eating like it was an endless buffet.

The door knocked once more. Bilbo went to the door.

"You sure eat a lot," Maya commented to Dwalin.

A shorter man walked in with a long white beard.

Maya was surprised when Dwalin and the man with the shorter beard knocked their heads together.

"Do you know them, Bilbo?" Maya asked.

"Not one clue."

"Balin, at your service," Balin introduced himself to Maya.

"Maya."

Dwalin and Balin walked off into Bilbo's walk in pantry.

Maya couldn't really hear the conversation but a little while later there was a knock on the door. Maya could see how irritated Bilbo was getting. She followed him as he opened the door.

"Fili, Kili, at your service," they said in unison.

"You must be Mr. Baggins," Kili smiled.

"Nope, you can't come in, you come to the wrong house," Bilbo said as he was about to shut the door on them but they managed to stop him.

"What? Has it been cancelled?" Kili looked concerned.

"No one told us," Fili said.

Bilbo looked confused. "What, no. Nothing's been cancelled."

"That's a relief," Kili's smiled returned as they walked in.

"Careful with these I just had them sharpened," Fili stated as he started handing his weapons to Bilbo.

"It's nice, this place," Kili commented as he wiped his dirty boots on a chest.

Maya stood there is amazement to see Fili still handing weapon after weapon to Bilbo.

"Who are you?" Kili asked.

"Oh, I'm Maya," she said.

"Kili, at your service," Kili said with a big smile. He bowed and kissed her hand. Maya blushed a bit.

Fili walked up. "Fili, at your service." Fili did the same thing except the kiss on the hand was a split second longer which made her blush even more.

"Fili, Kili," Dwalin said as she walked in. He took Kili to the dining room and Fili followed. A couple of minutes later the there was another knock on the door. Bilbo was so furious, he threw the weapons down on the ground and stomped his way to the door.

Maya grabbed the weapons to make sure they weren't damaged and tried to find a place to set them down. After reading some of the book about the history of Middle Earth, she wondered and realized they were dwarves.

It was chaotic. Twelve dwarves raided Bilbo's kitchen and started setting up for dinner. Maya came back and saw a tall, skinny man with a long beard.

"Oh, Maya, I thought you had gotten lost, my dear child." He said.

"Who are you?" Maya questioned.

"Why, I'm Gandalf, the Grey."

"Oh, you the one who wrote me that letter!" Maya realized.

"Let's talk some more after dinner," Gandalf insisted.

Even dinner was chaotic. Some of the dwarves acted like kids. Once they finished, some stayed the dinner table, while others went around the house.

Maya saw Fili looking at some of Bilbo's stuff.

"Bilbo said not to touch those," Maya walked up to him.

He looked at Maya.

"Were you invited on this quest?" Fili asked.

"Quest? What quest?" Maya said as Fili started to walk. Just as Fili was about to answer he heard Ori asked a question.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but what shall I do with my plate?" Ori asked politely.

"Here you go Ori, give it to me," Fili took it and tossed it to Kili. Maya was impressed at how they were tossing and catching the plates.

"…it's over one hundred years old." Bilbo shouted. No one listened to him. "And can you not do that, you'll blunt the knives!" He said to some of the dwarves at the table.

"Ohh, did you hear that lads, he says will blunt the knives," Bofur said.

"Blunt he knives, bend the forks," Kili started to sing.

"Mash the bottles, and burn the corks," Fili sang. Then all the dwarves started to sing as they tossed the plates everywhere. Maya grew a smile on her face as she watched plates fly everywhere.

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates, that's what Bilbo Baggins hates! Cut the cloth and tread the fat! Leave the bones on the bedroom mat! Pour the milk on the pantry floor! Splash the wine on every door! Dump the crocks in the boiling bawl! Pound them up with a thumping pole. And when you've finished, if any are whole, send them down the hall to roll!" The dwarves happily sang. Bofur started to play his clarinet. "That's what Bilbo Baggins hate!" They all laughed with glee as did Maya. She never had this much fun during dinner. Her family was always quiet when they then three loud knocks were at the door which silenced them, it was like they all knew what was going to happen next. Maya started to get chills. Everyone moves towards the door as Gandalf approached the door. Maya ended up between Fili and Kili.

**So, I know this is sort of a bad place to stop but I didn't want to chapter to be too long. I'll upload the second chapter later tonight after guard practice! Please review and if you like it, follow plz! :D This will eventually be a Fili/ OC romance but I want their friendship to develop too! Same with Kili, most likely Maya and Kili will have more of a brother/sister relationship but another OC will be romantically involved with Kili in the future! (Maybe, still thinking about it!) :D**


	3. Trying new things

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update, I was super busy with college homework and I just didn't have enough time. Thanks for the reviews! I fixed what people mentioned in the reviews. I sort of had trouble with this because this is taking place from when Thorin arrives until they leave on their quest. I'm trying to get the Fili/Maya romance started. Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit**

Preview from the first chapter: _Just then three loud knocks were at the door which silenced them, it was like they all knew what was going to happen next. Maya started to get chills. Everyone moves towards the door as Gandalf approached the door. Maya ended up between Fili and Kili._

Gandalf opened the door to reveal a dwarf who looked liked he would be in charge.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find," he said as he walked in. "I lost my way twice. I wouldn't have found it all without that mark on the door."

"Mark? There's no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago," Bilbo stated very clearly.

"Bilbo Baggins, let me introduce the leader of the company, Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf said.

"I knew he was some sort of leader…" Maya thought to herself.

"So this is the Hobbit?" Thorin questioned. "Tell me Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked.

"Axe or sword?" Thorin continued. "What's your weapon of choice?"

As Bilbo answered, Maya stepped in.

"Sword," Maya said. "Or a bow and arrows, or something like that."

"Excuse me?" Thorin asked as he looked at Maya.

Maya was speechless." _Now I talk! Really, Maya?_"

"Who are you?" Thorin walked closer to Maya.

"Maya," Maya replied.

"Have you ever fought, Maya?" Thorin questioned.

All eyes still on her.

"Well, stage combat for a drama play I'm in, but those are fake swords," Maya quietly said.

Thorin gazed at Maya and walked into Bilbo's living room with others following. They all sat around the table talking about the quest.

Maya listened and was intrigued of what she was hearing.

Balin pulled out a contract and handed it to Bilbo.

"Just think furnace with wings," Bofur mentioned to Bilbo.

Bilbo then fainted and Maya ran to him.

"What happened to him?" Maya asked.

"Lad probably just fainted, he'll be fine," Bofur patted Maya on the shoulder.

Maya picked up the contract and read over it.

"Maya, we need to talk now," Gandalf said. "Come with me."

Maya followed Gandalf outside into the warm night and sat on a bench.

"Can I ask you something, Gandalf?"

"You may."

"Why am I here? What's my purpose? One second I was in the theatre's prop room and now I'm here in Hobbiton? What's going on?" Maya just kept asking questions.

"Maya, you may not understand what is going on now but you will soon," Gandalf replied.

"That's not answering my questions," Maya said as she stood up. "Why am I here?"

"I sent you here, because we are in need of your assistance."

Maya looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Did you read the contract?" he asked.

"I skimmed it, why?"

"Your answers are in that contract," Gandalf said.

Maya looked down at the contract but as she was about to say something Gandalf left. She

"Great…" Maya sighed and started to the read the contract. More minutes had passed as she carefully read through the contract making sure she didn't miss anything. Just as she was about to finish, she heard singing.

She walked up the steps but still tripped over but luckily caught herself. "Really?" Maya slowly opened the door making sure she wasn't interrupting.

"The pines were roaring on the height, the wind was moaning in the night, the fire was red, the flaming spread, the trees like torches blazed with light." The dwarves finished.

This was Maya's chance. She choked on the words she wanted to say but they wouldn't come out.

"T-Thorin," Maya said.

All the dwarves turned around.

"I, um, wanted to talk to you about the quest," Maya continued. "I read the contract and I want to come."

"Why should I let you come? It could be dangerous and it sound like you can't really protect yourself," Thorin said.

"Because I can help, well, I mean, if you teach me, I'll learn. I'm really fast at learning and if Bilbo doesn't come I'll be your burglar."

"What if he does come?" Thorin questioned.

"Then, um, you'll have two burglars. Plus, I always hear the two is always better than one."

"Tell me one thing, why do you want to come?" Thorin walked towards her.

"I'm not really sure but I feel like I should go," Maya said as they stayed silent like they were waiting for a longer explanation. "This sounds like a once in a lifetime opportunity and it feels like if I don't go, I'll regret it. I already regret things I'm never gonna do because I'm in my last year of high school. I was always afraid of doing new things because I would feel out of my comfort zone. This year I told myself that I would do new things and that's why I want to go on this adventure. I may be a klutz but I can prove myself."

Everyone was speechless, even Thorin. Balin gave a pen to Maya and she took it.

"If this is what you truly want to do…" Balin said.

Maya nodded. "Yes, I want to be a part of this."

She signed it and handed it to Balin.

"Welcome to Thorin and Company," Balin smiled.

"Who will teach you how to fight?" Thorin quickly asked.

"What?" Maya asked.

"To fight, who will teach you?" He repeated.

"Um…"

"I'll help her," Fili responded.

Thorin kept quiet as he was thinking. He walked over to Fili. "She's your responsibility then." Fili nodded.

"What about Bilbo? Are you going to leave an extra copy for him?"

"Of course, dearie." Balin said.

Everything was quiet and everyone was sleeping except for Maya. She sat on the floor by the fireplace keeping warm. She stared into the fire watching the flames dance.

"You're still up?" a voice said.

Maya turned to see Fili. He walked down to her and sat next to her.

"I could ask you the same thing," Maya said. There was a moment of silence. "I couldn't fall asleep. There are just too many things on my mind." Maya poked the fire with a stick. "So, why did you volunteer to help me?"

"You need it," Fili responded.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Fili kept quiet but smiled.

"Fine, stay quiet," Maya smiled. "Did I make the right decision? To go on the quest?"

"Yes, you did. Don't doubt yourself. You'll be a great fighter and burglar."

Maya blushed a bit.

"Aren't you two suppose to be asleep?" Thorin asked.

"Well, I couldn't sleep and Fili just wanted to keep me company," Maya improvised.

"Get some rest, tomorrow at sunrise, we leave," Thorin commanded and left.

"I don't think Thorin likes me," Maya commented.

"Don't worry, he'll like you…eventually," Fili said and left leaving Maya on the floor.

"Where's Maya?" Daniel questioned to everyone. "The show starts in fifteen minutes!"

Hannah turned as she saw Becca give a small smile.

"Becca, what did you do?" Hannah asked.

"What do you mean?" Becca replied. "Maybe she got stage fright and ran off."

"That's bull and you know it!" Hannah shouted.

Everyone was now noticing Becca and Hannah.

"What's going on, Hannah? Daniel asked.

"Becca-"

"I saw her crying in the bathroom because she said she couldn't handle it and she told me personally that I should take over. I tried telling her she's wrong but she insisted that I should play the part since I was her understudy." Becca interrupted Hannah

Daniel sighed. "Fine, go got ready." He looked so stressed. "That means everyone too."

"Annie, do you know what to Maya?" Hannah asked.

"No, I don't know. Becca hasn't really been telling me things, but I'll go check," Annie walked off.

Hannah glared at Becca who was putting on makeup.

"What?" Becca asked Hannah.

"You're a bitch, Becca," Hannah said.

"Oh, such language, Hannah, and people say you're a goodie two shoes." Becca turned to Hannah. "Break a leg out there, and you know what I mean by that." She turned back as she applied the finishing touches.

Hannah left furiously.

"Maya," Kili shook her. "Wake up!"

Maya rolled over.

"Maya," Kili kept shaking her.

"No…" Kili grabbed her and hung her upside down. "Kili! Put me down!"

"Are you awake yet?" Kili asked without laughing.

"Yeah, now let me go!"

"Kili." Thorin said. He made a gesture with his eyes to put Maya down. Kili put Maya down.

"Thank you." Maya said.

Kili patted Maya on the head and chuckled as he left.

Maya spotted Balin.

"Is Bilbo coming?" she asked him.

"It's doesn't look he is so that means you're going to be our burglar."

"Oh, ok," Maya said.

Maya walked outside while the dwarves were walking in and out of the hobbit home getting ready to leave. She glanced and saw some ponies.

"Aww, you're really cute." Maya petted the pony.

"Thanks," a voice said.

Maya jumped. "Don't tell me you can talk too?"

"Well, I doubt a pony can talk," Fili chuckled.

Maya turned.

"Good, because I thought I was going crazy," Maya smiled. "Is this your pony?"

"Yeah," Fili walked to his pony.

"Fili, Maya's riding with you!" Thorin shouted.

Fili nodded.

"What? No, no, no, no, no," Maya pleaded. "That's a bad idea."

"Why?"

"Because, I will, um… fall?" Maya said even questioning herself.

"It's only three feet from the pony's height."Fili got on his pony.

"Yeah, three feet to my death," Maya responded.

"C'mon," Fili gestured to Maya.

"I can walk."

"A really long distance?"

"Yeah, it's fine and plus the worst thing that could happen is my klutz mode can turn on and I could trip and fall a thousand times."

"Maya."

"Fili."

"Don't be stubborn, Maya."

"I'm not." Maya sighed. "Look, when I was little my parents took me to their cousin's farm and they let me ride a horse. At first it was great and next think you know, the horse gets spooked and tosses me off. Luckily, my uncle caught me or I would've been probably badly hurt or even worse dead."

"Well, this is a pony, and plus I'm here so I won't let you get hurt."

Maya, still unsure, shook her head. Fili jumped off his horse and walked towards Maya and grabbed her. He put on her his shoulder and carried her as she struggled.

"Fili, put me down! I will not get on that pony!"

Fili stopped. "Maya, I promise if you get on the pony, I will have nothing harm you, ever."

Maya stopped struggling.

"_Was Fili actually telling the truth?"_

Fili put her down. He put his hand out for her to grab to get on the pony.

"And you did say you wanted to try new things," Fili tried to convince Maya. He got back up on his horse.

Maya deeply sighed.

"Even my own words betray me," Maya said. "Okay, okay."

She slowly walked towards him. She put her small hand on his.

"Just put you leg over," Fili ordered.

Maya did what he said and quickly closed her eyes as she held on to Fili.

"You can open your eyes," Fili said.

Maya slowly peeked as she squeezed Fili but realized it wasn't as bad. She realized that she was holding on to Fili and quickly let go.

Everyone else was getting on their horses.

"_I hope Bilbo shows…"_

Everyone rode down away from Bilbo's house and slowly out of Hobbiton.

**So, I hoped you guys liked it. :) I'm still fairly new to writing fan fiction and I'm really trying my best to write longer chapters but school is getting in the way. But luckily I'm on Spring Break next week so I'll hopefully have time to write for you guys and I'll try to update between one to three days depending if I have time. :) Plz review :)**


	4. Just a burden

**Hey guys! Hope your enjoying the story. I had so much fun writing this chapter. I can't wait for the movie to come out on DVD! Really excited :D :D:D Thank you for the reviews, it really makes me happy to write for you guys :D Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit.**

"Thanks, Fili," Maya thanked.

"For what?" Fili slightly turned.

"For convincing me to ride on the pony and not walking," Maya explained. "I'm not the most athletic so I don't think I would've made it this far just walking." She laughed a bit.

"Your welcome," Fili smiled then turned back to face the front.

It was silent for a couple of minutes. Maya still wanted to talk. For some reason, Maya felt like she could really talk to Fili. Before she came to Middle Earth, she wasn't much of a talker. She did start talking a little bit more when she got casted in the play but she wasn't the most talkative.

"I like your braids," Maya complimented. _Really, Maya?! You couldn't think of anything else?_

Fili chuckled.

_Great, now he probably thinks that I'm a weirdo! Good job, Maya!_

"Thanks, Maya." Fili was still quietly laughing.

_Quick, Maya, before you say something stupid and embarrass yourself!_

Maya noticed his weapons.

"Do I get a weapon?" Maya curiously asked.

"Before you get a weapon, you must learn how to use it." Fili stated.

"But don't I need a weapon to technically protect myself? I mean, what if we were attacked at this very moment?"

"First of all, I know you're anxious to get a weapon but you could really hurt yourself if you don't know how to properly use it and Thorin would be disappointed with me if you got hurt or badly injured which wouldn't be good," Fili said. "And second of all, if we were to be attacked right now, at this very moment, I'll use my weapons to protect you. I'll always be with you, it's my duty."

"What if you're not? What happens if we get separated?"

Fili became silent after Maya asked that question.

"Kili and I will always be by your side," Fili said.

"Yeah, you have nothing to worry about," Kili added. "Just stay near us at all times and you'll be perfectly safe."

"Okay, but I want to learn how to fight soon," Maya insisted.

"Of course, when we have time," Fili said.

Maya smiled. That made her slightly feel better but she still wanted something, even a dagger, to defend herself just in case.

The giant trees surrounded them with the plants growing randomly everywhere. This made Maya feel relaxed and happy. She had always been a city girl considering her parents just absolutely hated everything about nature and being outdoors. Her parents had never let her and her older brother, Mikey, play outside when they were little. Her parents didn't even let them join any sports or the boy/girl scouts. She didn't know why her parents dreaded nature, it was beautiful. This made Maya think about her future. She wanted to live in a place like Middle Earth. She sometimes wished she could experience something like this at home. Maya felt like she belonged here for some reason. It all looked familiar to her like she had dreamt about this place before.

"Wait!" a frantic voice shouted. Everyone stopped and turned to see the hobbit running as fast as he could to catch up to the group. Maya grinned when she saw Bilbo.

"I signed it!" Bilbo said as he was trying to catch his breath from all the running he did. He handed the contract to Balin, who then looked the paper carefully.

"Welcome to Thorin and Company, Bilbo Baggins," Balin smiled and winked at him.

"Get him a pony!" Thorin ordered as he started moving to continue the quest.

Maya chuckled as Bilbo argued that he also didn't want to ride a pony. Fili and Kili grabbed Bilbo by the arms and carried him up on an available pony. He looked so awkward.

"I'm so glad you came, Bilbo!" Maya said. "I thought I would have to do all the burglary by myself!" Maya sighed as she was so relieved Bilbo luckily changed his mind to join the quest.

It felt like a century had passed has they continue riding. Maya was feeling weak from the lack of sleep she got the night before. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. It was still daylight but it felt like it should've been night already.

"Let's stop here before the darkness comes," Thorin commanded.

_Oh, thank God!_ Maya sighed. Fili had gotten off first, then helped Maya off. Her legs felt sore from just sitting on the pony for who knows who long. An idea popped in Maya's head.

"Fili, Kili, watch the ponies" Thorin said.

The nephews took the ponies to a nearby river to get some water. Maya followed.

"Fili, now can you teach me?" Maya asked.

Fili laughed.

_Fili sure does laugh a lot._

"What's so funny?" Maya asked.

"You're anxiousness with wanting to learn how to fight, reminds me of me and Kili when we were younger," Fili responded. "All we wanted to do was learn how to fight and play with weapons."

"Learning took forever especially when learning from Uncle Thorin," Kili explained.

"Wait, Thorin is your uncle?" Maya questioned. "Wow, I didn't really see the resemblance before, but now that you mention it, I guess I sort of see it." A couple of seconds passed. "Now can you teach me? Please?" She got to her knees and made a puppy dog face.

"Okay, if you're up for it." Fili handed one of his swords to her. "Careful, its heavy."

"Doubt it," Maya said. She took the sword but it caught her off guard as the tip of the sword fell to the ground. "I underestimated this sword." She took a breath and lifted the sword.

"Is it heavy for you?" Kili laughed.

"Nah, I was just messing around," Maya said. "It's as light as a feather."

Fili instructed Maya by explaining and demonstrating with to do with her sword. Kili watched them block and strike at each other.

"Wow, you're really learning fast," Fili complimented.

"Thanks!" Maya said as she blocked an attack from Fili. Just as she stepped back she fell over. She screamed a bit and landed in the water.

Kili and Fili laughed as she sat there.

"That's not funny!" Maya shouted.

Fili and Kili walked over to her lending each a hand. Maya grabbed their hands.

_Now's your chance Maya! _

Maya smiled and pulled their hands down making the fall into the water.

"Gotcha!"

Fili and Kili were drenched.

"That's what you get for laughing at me!" Maya smiled. "Who knew revenge could be this much fun!"

They played in the water like little kids. Splashing each other and running around.

"Fili! Kili!" Thorin shouted. Everyone stopped. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"We all fell in the water," Kili improvised. "But were still watching the ponies, see, all fourteen are still here."

Thorin gave them a look to get out of the water. Fili and Kili got out but Maya slowly stood up. Thorin took them off into the woods as they left Maya alone with the ponies.

Maya felt terrible. She probably got them in so much trouble. May stayed near the river but there was no sign of Fili or Kili.

_Maybe this is my punishment. _

All thirteen dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf surrounded the fire.

"It wasn't her fault, Uncle," Fili explained.

"We were just having fun," Kili added.

"She's too childish to continue on this quest," Thorin said. "Maya will just slow us down."

"She's only a child, Thorin," Gandalf stated. "I do recall you acting like that at her age."

"That was the past," Thorin said.

"You can't leave her behind, what would happen if something were to happen to her?" Fili said.

"She's a burden to this company," Thorin stated.

Maya hid behind a tree as she heard only the last statement.

_She's only a burden…_

Maya started tearing and ran off far from this.

"You told me she was my responsibility, Uncle," Fili said. "You should know that she learned how to defend and attack with a sword in less than merely a couple of hours. She's dedicated. You should have seen her beg to learn how to fight."

"And you should have seen her in action!" Kili said. "I have to admit I didn't think she would be a good fighter but she is almost like it was second nature to her. She's really good and you shouldn't kick her out of the company."

"Sure she can be naïve but she had a good heart and a passion for what she does. She is a great addition to this group." Fili finished.

"I don't know the lass as well but it feels like she is a part of this family," Bofur said.

"Yes, Maya is a gentle soul," Ori said. "And polite too."

All the dwarves started to compliment about Maya.

"Enough!" Thorin said. "I will allow her to continue but if I feel like she can't handle this, she's gone."

Fili and Kili ran off to get Maya.

"You made the right choice," Gandalf said to Thorin.

"I'm not so sure, Gandalf."

"Give her a chance. She's more than you know."

"What do you mean by that?"

Fili and Kili came back running.

"She's gone!" Fili said.

"I can't find her anyway!" Annie said with a sad look.

"Becca, wait till I-" Hannah started as she glared at Becca reciting lines on stage. Hannah just remembered something. "I know where she is!" Hannah ran off.

"Okay then!" Annie waved.

Hannah ran in the hallway to the prop room. "It's locked!" Hannah banged on the door. "Maya! Maya! Are you in there?"

There was no answer.

Hannah kicked the air. She ran back to find Daniel.

"Daniel, I need your set of keys!"

"Why?" Daniel asked still observing the actors on stage.

"Daniel, don't be stubborn right now and just give me the damn keys!"

"Okay, okay." Daniel said. He searched through his pockets to reveal the keys. "Here, but only if you go on a date with me."

"No!"

Daniel took back the keys. "Then no keys then!"

"I swear, Daniel!" Hannah was getting irritated but Daniel didn't fidget. She hit him hard on the arm.

"Oh, I see someone wants to play rough."

"Ew! Daniel!" Hannah looked around and thought of something. "What if you and Annie go on a date?"

Daniel looked at Annie.

"Ummm…" Daniel started off.

"Daniel!"

"Deal!" He chucked the keys to Hannah who took off.

Hannah pushed people out of her way. She finally got back to the door and tried every key but was frustrated when they didn't want to turn to unlock the door. "Dammit!"

Maya ran faster and farther not knowing where she going. Everything looked the same especially in the dark. Tears were running down her cheeks.

_This all looks the same! But I have to keep going! So far that no one can find me!_

Maya tripped over a root and tumbled down a little hill. She landed hard on her back. She just laid there crying. She felt hopeless.

_Maybe I'll just die here, since I am a burden…_

A twig snapped and Maya quickly sat up. She looked around to see if anyone was there. She was Fili and Kili were here especially Fili. Maya grabbed her sword and held it up.

"Hello?" No answer. "Fili…Kili…" Still no answer. Maya was starting to get scared.

_Maybe it's your imagination…_

She heard slow, deep breathing. Maya looked around by couldn't see anything except when she turned. She saw eyes in hiding in the darkness. Maya started shaking.

Just before anything could happen something popped out from behind the tree. Maya screamed.

"Maya, it's okay. It's me Fili." Fili said.

Without thinking, Maya hugged Fili tight not letting go. She started crying and buried her face in Fili's jacket.

Fili rubbed her back.

"Kili, I found her." Fili shouted.

Kili ran and saw Fili and Maya.

"What happened to her?" Kili asked. His face looked worried.

"She must've fallen. " Fili said as he took out pieces of broken leaves out of her hair. "She got scared when I came out, but I think she's alright."

Kili put his hand on her shoulder.

Maya's face came out of Fili's jacket.

"There were eyes over there," Maya pointed with her shaky hands.

Kili went to go check.

"Are you alright?" Fili asked with concern.

Maya nodded. "I think so."

"Why did you leave?"

"I overheard the conversation. What Thorin said about me, I couldn't bear it and I ran away," Maya explained.

"He's just being stubborn, Maya. That's Thorin for you," Kili said as he walked back. "And there are no traces of footsteps. It could have just been an animal."

"I guess," Maya shrugged.

"Let's get you back to camp," Fili suggested.

"What about Thorin?" Maya asked. She knew she would be yelled at for playing in the water and for running off.

"We'll be by your side," Fili smiled. They all started walking.

After sometime, they all arrived back at camp. Everyone, except Thorin, went to them.

"We were worried about you!" Bofur said.

"You shouldn't be running off like that," Balin said.

"I know, it was stupid of me for doing that. I wasn't really thinking."

"Of course you weren't," Thorin stepped in. "When you don't think, you die faster." He walked to Maya. "Don't ever do that again." He walked off.

_At least he didn't yell…_

He stopped and turned around.

_Oh, please don't tell me he can read minds!_

"But there is a punishment," Thorin said.

"Okay, I understand." Maya said.

"I challenge you to a duel when the time is right," Thorin said.

"Wait, that's the punishment?"

He walked off and hid a small smile.

All the dwarves commented under their breath.

"Is that bad?"

"A very tough battle to try to win when you're against Thorin," Balin said. "I wish you all the luck in the world."

All the dwarves walked back.

Maya stood there.

"You okay?" Fili asked.

"I don't know to tell you the truth. I'm actually confused." Maya confessed.

"Let's go eat," Fili suggested. "Bombur probably made something good."

Fili and Maya walked towards Bombur and started to eat. They finished their meals while some were still awake and some were sleeping.

"You should sleep," Fili said.

"I'm not that tired," Maya said.

"That's what you said last night and you ended falling asleep on my back on the way here."

"Can you blame me?" Maya said. "Plus, you were like a soft pillow."

_Maya… like a soft pillow? No wonder you fail at improv games… _This _is why we never talk to people…_

"I didn't mean it like that," Maya blushed.

"It's okay." He took off his jacket and handed it to Maya.

"What's this for?"

"To use as a blanket. It could get chilly tonight."

"Thanks," Maya smiled.

"Night."

"Night." Maya closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

**Aww! Fili is such a sweetheart! And what did Gandalf mean "she's more than you know" when he was talking to Thorin? You'll find out if you keep reading! (HEHE :) ) Will Hannah be able to open the door to the prop room? Keep reviewing and reading. So this is a scene right before they make their first stop during the movie when they mention the orcs just in care anybody got confused. I wrote this scene so the Fili/ Maya romance can start. It's going to get better (hopefully! I think it is!) and since they're on their journey, the chapters will get longer! Yay! **


	5. An unexpected friend

**Bonjour my fellow readers! Super sorry it took me awhile to post this chapter. I didn't think it would have taken this long to write this chapter but it did but it was fun writing it! So I feel like I rushed through this and if I did I promise not to do this for future chapters! I'm trying my best to upload chapters so you wouldn't have to wait but things do come up! Oh and I know that there are spelling and grammar mistakes, I see them too but I see it after I post... Enjoy the story! :D Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the Hobbit!**

Maya squinted her eyes as she rose from her sleeping position. It was still slightly dark but the stars were slowly disappearing from the sky. Everyone was still sound asleep except for Thorin keeping watch. She looked out at the sky and saw an orange-yellow color which meant the sun was slowly rising to reveal morning. Maya quietly sat up and saw that Fili was lying right next to her asleep with Kili next to him a few spaces away. Maya threw over Fili's jacket on Fili and looked at him. She did like his braids but just remembered the awkwardness when she complimented him about that. Maya glanced and saw a dagger and carefully grabbed it. Maya tiptoed passed the camp and ran off into the woods.  
The sun was barley positioning itself up high in the sky. Everyone slowly started to wake up.  
"Where's Maya?" Fili held up his jacket.  
Thorin quickly turned to see the Maya absent from where she was sleeping.  
"Did she ran off again?" Fili asked.  
"Her stuff is still here, but one of my daggers are missing," Fili stated.  
"Everyone scattered to look for her.  
"Thorin, you were on watch, how did you not see her?" Gandalf questioned.  
Just before Thorin could say anything, a noise behind the some trees. Everyone grabbed their weapons and waited for whatever was on the other side. The noise came closer and closer.  
"Good morning!" Maya smiled. She was carrying a bag over her shoulders.  
"What's in the bag?" Thorin asked suspiciously as he walked over to her.  
"My contribution for breakfast," Maya stated. "I felt bad for what I did and I want to prove to you that I'm not a burden. So I was thinking that why not attempt to get some food. Most of it is small things like berries and I got a couple of fishes."  
Maya handed the bag over to Bombur and grinned happily.  
"Here's your dagger, Fili," Maya said. "Sorry I didn't ask you but you looked like you were enjoying that sleep so I didn't want to bother you."  
"I'm just happy that you didn't run off again," Fili said.  
"I wouldn't do that again," Maya said.  
Once breakfast was over, everyone continued on their journey.  
Grass, hills, trees, and birds flying here and there were what Maya had seen repeatedly since the journey begun.  
Maya had her arms around Fili to make sure she didn't fall off. She still had her phobia of heights but that was slowly disappearing.  
_How could people stay so quiet?_  
Nightfall had covered the sky with so many dazzling, bright stars. She's never seen so many stars in the sky at once. Maya wished she had a camera to take a picture of the scenic view.  
Everyone settled down at camp. Some were sleeping, some were resting, and some were talking with each other. Maya sat with Fili and Kili by the roasting fire. The warmth felt so nice on Maya's skin as the cool breeze passed.  
A creepy wolf-like howl interrupted the peaceful night.  
"What was that?" Bilbo questioned to the others.  
"Orcs," Kili started out and explained to Bilbo about Orcs.  
Bilbo's face went pale and Kili and Fili started laughing. Maya giggled but stopped as Thorin scolded Kili for telling such a story.  
"Sorry," Kili apologized.  
"Do you think we'll run into orcs?" Maya asked. "Because I don't think I'd ever want to run into them.  
"No, not that I would think so," Fili replied.

"Why won't any of these stupid keys work!" Hannah threw the keys down and kicked the air once again. "Wait till I get Becca, she'll pay…" Hannah grabbed the keys off the ground to see a weird looking key that wasn't on the set of keys before.  
"What the hell?" Hannah picked up the key. It looked like a prop key from a theatre production but one she had never seen before. "Well, it's worth giving a shot." She inserted the key and with luck it turned. She gasped and opened the door. Hannah quickly swung the door open but there was no sign of Maya. She walked in and searched as the door closed behind her.  
"Maya!" Hannah shouted at the top of her lungs. "Maya, you in here?" Hannah could have sworn Maya was in here. She walked back to the door. She turned one last time. "Maybe she did leave…" Hannah opened the door.

******************

Maya felt like the journey was déjà vu for her. She had lost count of the days that passed by quickly and slowly. The trees looked the same, the whole woods looked the same. Then with Maya's luck, it started to rain.  
_Oh great… and I don't have an umbrella…awesome…._  
"Fili, how long exactly is this trip?"  
"Days, weeks, months…years…"  
"Years!" Maya exclaimed.  
"Just kidding, just weeks." Fili laughed.  
"Meanie," Maya said and then started laughing.  
Hours passed. Maya started to feel weak from just sitting and wished she could stretch but she knew Thorin wouldn't stop just to stretch. She was happy that it stopped raining. Her hair started to frizz and she absolutely hated that. It would take her some time to straighten her hair. It would look like Hermione's hair from first year except crazier with curls and waves.  
They finally arrived in an area to stop for the night in an abandoned area.  
"A farmer and his family used to live here…" Gandalf stated.  
"What happened to them?" Maya asked looking at the ruins.  
Before Gandalf could answer Thorin and him got into an argument which made Gandalf leave furiously.  
"What did you say?" Maya asked.  
"None of your concern," Thorin replied and walked to the group of dwarves.  
"Bombur, get dinner started," Thorin ordered. "Fili, Kili, look after the horses."  
Maya stayed by ruins.  
"What are you looking at?" Bilbo questioned.  
"The sad ruins of a family's home who was probably forced to leave. Imagine the horrified faces and the children. I know I don't them but it really saddens me."  
"Wow…" Bilbo looked around. "I would feel depressed if I were to be forced out of my home."  
The night covered the sky once again. Bilbo and Maya talked for some time about random subjects.  
"Bilbo, bring these up to the lads," Bofur said as he handed the two bowls filled with food to Bilbo.  
"I'll go with you," Maya said.  
They walked through the woods and saw Fili and Kili just standing there.  
"What are you guys staring at?" Bilbo asked.  
"There were fourteen ponies and now there's twelve," Kili answered.  
"Twelve? Where are the other two?" Maya asked.  
They all heard a noise and saw a troll walking by with two other ponies, one each in it's large sausage arms.  
"What are those?" Maya asked.  
"Trolls," Fili stated.  
"You two should go since you're the burglars," Kili and Fili grabbed the bowls from Bilbo's hands.  
"What about you two?" Bilbo questioned.  
"You two are fast and they won't see you," Kili said.  
Bilbo and Maya looked at each other with worried faces and turned back. Their faces went into shock when they saw Fili and Kili completely gone.  
"I've got your back," Maya patted Bilbo on the back.  
_What did I get myself into?_  
Bilbo and Maya sneaked past the trolls as quietly and quickly as they could before approaching the jail pen that the ponies were put in. They tried to untie the ropes but they were too tight. Bilbo spotted a knife on one of the troll's belt and went for it while Maya still tried to unloosen the ropes.  
_No luck! There has to be another way!_  
Maya searched for another way. She heard a muffled voice from inside the pen. Maya looked behind one of the ponies and to her surprise saw Hannah!  
_Hannah!_  
"Maybe it will taste good!" said one of the trolls.  
Maya climbed the pen and ducked as one of the trolls turned. She crawled to Hannah.  
_Oh my god, Bilbo!_  
She untied Hannah.  
"What are you doing here?" Maya asked with confusion.  
"I was just gonna ask you the same thing!" Hannah whispered. "What's going on?"  
Kili popped out from the woods armed with his sword ready.  
"Let him go!" Kili yelled.  
"Okay," the troll said and threw Bilbo on Kili and the rest of the dwarves ran out of the forest starting a small battle.  
"I'll explain later!" Maya said and ran to help. "Just stay there!" Maya hopped over the fence. She ran towards the fight and Fili chucked a sword to her.  
Hannah was in awe but felt secluded from what was going on. She got up and ran towards the battle not knowing what was going to happen. She spotted a sharp stick and plunged it in one of the troll's foot making him let go of one of the dwarves who continued fighting. Right as she pulled the stick, the troll forcefully grabbed her and his grip become tighter. Hannah screamed for help and tried getting out.  
An arrow fly across Hannah's face and into the troll's arm. He had let go of her and she was falling. Kili sprinted to Hannah and caught her right as she was about to land on the ground. Hannah was in complete shock when he set her down and ran to fight.  
"Bilbo!" one of the dwarves shouted.  
"Maya!" Fili shouted.  
Bilbo and Maya were being held captive. Maya tried to escape but since she was hanging up side down it didn't work.  
Everyone stopped. Thorin threw down his sword and everyone followed his action.  
Half the dwarves were tied in bags while the others were slowly being roasted over a fire.  
_This is the end, isn't it?_  
"There's a special way to cook dwarves," Bilbo said.  
"Oh, yeah and what's that?" one of the trolls asked.  
"You have to um… skin them first," Bilbo quickly responded.  
A troll picked up the scared looking Bombur.  
"Wait!" Maya hopped to where Bilbo was. "Don't you know that eating them whole without cooking them will just give gas!" Maya improvised.  
"I'll take my chances," the troll almost said.  
"They have worms!" Loads of them…in their… tubes!" Bilbo continued.  
All the dwarves started to complain except for Thorin.  
"He's right!" Hannah hopped to Maya and Bilbo. "They have so many worms that if you eat them they'll pop out of you stomach!"  
Everyone looked at Hannah.  
"It was better in my head…" Hannah whispered.  
The dwarves were still complaining but Thorin realized what they were trying to do. Then all the dwarves started to agree once they knew what was going on.  
Gandalf appeared out of nowhere.  
"Can we eat him too?" a troll questioned.  
Then light broke loose from where trees were and the trolls slowly transformed into stone.  
Everyone helped each other out.  
"And who are you?" Thorin had as sword against Hannah's chin.  
"Woah! Don't hurt her!" Maya shouted.  
"Do you know her?"  
"Of course, she's my friend." Maya confirmed. "If you hurt her…"  
"What's your name?" Thorin glared at Hannah which made her sort of uncomfortable.  
"Hannah," she replied.  
Thorin looked at her and walked off.  
"What was that about?" Hannah asked Maya.  
"That's just Thorin, you get used to him."  
Hannah spotted the dwarf that had saved her earlier.  
"Who's that?" Hannah asked.  
"Why don't you go found out?" Maya pushed her towards Kili. "She wants to talk to you. Have fun!" Maya walked to Fili.  
"Um, hi," Hannah started off.  
"Kili, at your service," Kili bowed down and then kissed her hand. Hannah slightly blushed.  
"Hannah, at yours," Hannah said. "Thanks for saving me back there but just to warn you I'm sort of a ninja, not some damsel in distress so you don't have to save me all the time."  
Kili chuckled. "Pleasures all mine, Hannah." There was an awkward moment. "So your Maya's friend?"  
"Yup," Hannah said.  
"Okay," Kili said. "Well, I'll see you later."  
"Yeah, for sure."  
Kili walked off helping others as Maya walked back to Hannah.  
"That must have been the most awkward conversation between two people I have ever seen," Maya commented. "So, you do have a crush on him or something?"  
"No!" Hannah said. "Well, I'm grateful that he saved my ass but I don't like him like that, I think."  
"Okay then," Maya said.  
"Can you just tell what's going on?" Hannah pleaded  
"I will, when we're heading there, it's sort of a long story."  
They released the ponies as they started to mount them. Hannah started to follow Maya but she went with Fili. Hannah stood there not knowing what to do.  
"Hannah!" Maya shouted to get her attention. "Ride with Kili!"  
Hannah nodded and tried to not blush in front of anyone.  
"Hannah, right?"  
Hannah nodded once more.  
Kili stuck out his arm to help Hannah. She took it and was hoisted up. As she landed behind Kili, a squeak came out of her mouth.  
"What was that?" Kili asked.  
"My dignity…" Hannah turned red. "I swear I don't normally squeak like that. I just underestimated my landing."  
Kili started laughing and Hannah punched his arm, and then she started to laugh herself.  
"You hit pretty hard," Kili rubbed his arm.  
"Duh!" Hannah said. "So don't get on my bad side!"  
"Because getting on Hannah's bad side will just result to a bruised arm in the future!" Maya said.  
"What Maya said!" Hannah said. "You know me so well."  
"Of course!" Maya laughed. "So want me to explain to you what's going on?"  
"Please do!"  
They found to where the trolls were hiding and explored it.  
Maya and Hannah looked at all the treasures that were stored in the cave.  
"Hey, Maya, here's a sword for you!" Fili handed her a dusty sword with some cobwebs still attached to it. "So you can stop stealing my weapons."  
"Oh very funny!" Maya smiled.  
"So are you and Fili together?" Hannah asked.  
"What?" Maya asked.  
"You two act like a couple," Hannah stated. "If you aren't you should. You two would look pretty cute together."  
"Really?" Maya asked. Maya pulled Hannah to the side. "Don't' say anything but I do think he's pretty cute but I don't know if I like him like him."  
"I get you," Hannah said.  
"And what about you and Kili?" Maya questioned. "You two sure hit it off."  
"Psh, psh, what are you talking about?" Hannah tried to hide the blush.  
Everyone started to exit the cave. Kili walked up to Hannah and Maya.  
"I found this sword since you don't have a weapon," Kili said to Hannah. "Picked it out myself. Oh and a bow and some arrows, just in case you get bored with the sword.  
"Thanks," Hannah smiled. "Promise to teach me?"  
"Of course, it would be an honor."  
Kili walked off.  
Maya smiled at Hannah. Hannah lightly punched Maya in the arm.  
"Don't look at me like that." Hannah said.  
"Okay!" Maya smiled and walked to Fili.  
Hannah smiled to herself. She had butterflies in her stomach.  
_Maybe Maya's right…_

**Hannah is now in Middle Earth! Pretty sure you guys knew this would happen but why is she exactly there? You'll find out! So Hannah is starting her crush on Kili but won't admit it because it would make her look weak and girly! As for Maya, she told Hannah that she technically likes Fili but still wants to take it slow! Aww! Will Thorin accept ever accept Maya and now Hannah? Who knows? Please review! I'm trying my best to remember what happens in the movie but luckily the DVD come out tomorrow/today! Is anyone going to get as soon as possible?**


	6. An Unexpected Reveal

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that it took me a long time to get this chapter up, I was super busy studying for two midterms and I totally forget to write. I hope you like this chapter because it did really take me a long time to write and I had to think about how I was going to write this chapter.** **You'll find out of what I mean by that! Oh and if you're a starkid fan, there's something pretty obvious but lets see if you can figure it out! Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit.**

Hannah looked at the weapons she had received from Kili.

"These weapons are beautiful," Hannah commented.

A noise rustled through the forest quickly and everyone got into a defending pose with their weapon ready to strike whatever was coming. Maya gripped the hilt of her new sword standing right next to Hannah. Hannah grabbed her bow and equipped it with an arrow at the ready not really sure how to use it but was ready anyway.

The silence was the most suspenseful part. Hannah was terrified. She didn't exactly know what lurked in this world but she could imagine.

A pack of rabbits popped out with a figure right behind them. Everyone was startled and were about to attack when Gandalf recognized the figure.

"Radagast the Brown, what are you doing in these parts of the forest?" Gandalf questioned. Everyone lowered their weapons.

Radagast had put on a thinking face but when he was about to answer, his mind went to a blank.

"Maya, who's that?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know," Maya replied back.

"It's on the tip of my tongue," Radagast said. His face lit up as he remembered and pulled out an insect out of his mouth.

"Ew!" Maya and Hannah said loudly.

Everyone turned around to Hannah and Maya, who were both turning red from the embarrassment.

Gandalf and Radagast were talking in private while other had their own conversations.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Maya asked.

"Well, it has to be important," Kili said.

"Gandalf said that he's usually never in these parts of the forest," Fili continued off from Kili.

"Fili, wanna practice?" Maya asked.

Fili nodded.

Maya and Fili were dueling.

Hannah was amazed with the duel. Now she wanted to learn but she saw Kili watching. She bit her lip then opened her mouth but no words came out. She hesitated then went back to watching.

Maya foot got caught with a tree root and she fell backwards and landed hard.

"You okay?" Fili asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm already used to falling on my butt," Maya said.

Maya took Fili's hand and he pulled her up. Maya wiped her cheek with her hand and saw a little blood. "Am I bleeding?" She looked at her hand. There was a small cut. "I think I have something to cover that up in my bag." Maya jogged off to her bag as Fili went to Kili and Hannah.

"She's improving," Fili stated.

"She's a pretty quick learner," Hannah said. "For our play, she memorized her lined before anyone else did. Maya's really dedicated in what she does."

A howl filled the air with intense fear as everyone stopped what they were doing.

"What that a wolf? Are there wolfs out there?" Bilbo asked with a face full of fright.

Maya quickly wrapped a piece of cloth around her left hand and tied it off.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf," Bofur listened more closely.

A loud growl came from the back as everyone turned and gasped.A wolf-like creature popped out of nowhere and attacked Maya as she screamed. She had fallen back down to the ground. All the dwarves ran towards her. Dwalin stabbed the creature until it moved no more. Hannah ran to Maya and helped her up.

"Maybe I should just stay on the ground," Maya commented.

Kili shot an arrow towards another warg that was about to attack. Thorin plunged his sword into the second creature.

"Wargs guild," Thorin commented. "Which means an orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack?" Bilbo questioned.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond you kin?" Gandalf questioned Thorin, who was also surprised.

"No one," he replied back.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf repeated once again.

"No one, I swear." Thorin saw Hannah and pointed to her. "Maybe she did it. We don't even know who she is and what she's capable of! She could be some traitor!"

"She's not a traitor!" Maya said.

"Maybe she led the orc pack to us!" Thorin was getting in Hannah's face.

"It wasn't me!" Hannah was starting to get angry.

"Liar!"

"Did I stutter?!" Hannah was furious with what Thorin was saying to her anger had built up and she felt like punching him. "I said it wasn't me!"

"Hey!" Maya interrupted. "Hannah is my friend and if she said she didn't she didn't do it so back off Thorin!" Everyone gasped by the way Maya was speaking to Thorin, even Maya herself. Usually Maya wouldn't had said anything but Thorin was accusing an innocent person for no reason. "Now, maybe we should get out of here before that orc pack finds us!"

"What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asked.

"You are being hunted," Gandalf stated.

Maya and Hannah looked at each other and then looked at Thorin.

"Ill draw them off," Radagast said.

"These are Gundabad wargs. They will out run you!" Gandalf said.

"These Rhosgobel rabbits," Radagast pointed out. "I'd like to see them try." He got on his sled and took off.

There were more howls.

"Let's go!" Gandalf said. Everyone took off.

Gandalf ran behind a boulder with everyone following up. Radagast sped through the tress out to the open where the orc pack and wargs started to chase him down.

"Come along," Gandalf said.

Everyone followed Gandalf into the open trying not to be spotted. They saw Radagast in front of them trying to lead off the pack.

"Stay together," Gandalf said. Everyone turned back and ran.

Running from fear was all they could do. They ran next to a rock formation and stopped as they almost encountered the pack.

"Ori, no!" Thorin said as he pulled back Ori from being seen. "Get back."

Hannah was breathing deeper and deeper.

"Hannah, you okay?" Maya was concerned.

"Yeah," Hannah said. "Just need to catch my breath."

Maya knew something was wrong but Gandalf motioned to the dwarves to keep going. One by one each had ran with Thorin and Gandalf staying behind to make sure everyone made it through.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked Gandalf as Maya and Hannah passed.

No matter where they ran the pack seemed to be everywhere. They finally hid behind another rock formation staying quiet.

Hannah was still breathing hard and her face turned completely red like a tomato.

"You're not okay," Maya whispered.

Hannah couldn't respond. Her eyes started to water from trying not to cough so the orcs couldn't hear her. Maya rubbed Hannah's back.

"Take slow deep breaths," Maya said soothingly. "Calm down, everyone here will protect you, don't worry."

Hannah took Maya's advice and her face was starting to go back to her normal skin tone.

An orc and his warg were on the very top of the boulder right where they were hiding. Everyone stayed quiet.

Hannah saw Kili go out and shoots the warg then the orc as they both came falling down in pain creating noise. The orc tried to attack but Dwalin and Bifur had attacked them.

The howls came closer to them

"Move, run!" Gandalf yelled. They all ran including Hannah and Maya but they were the last ones.

Fili turned around and saw that Maya and Hannah were slowing down. Hannah wanted to collapse. Fili ran back.

"I'll carry her!" Fili hoisted Hannah on his shoulder and grabbed Maya's hand as they ran back to catch up to the group. Maya never knew she could run as fast she was right now.

_I guess when you about to be killed, the adrenaline starts kicking in._

They caught up with the group now being in the middle. Kili turned to see Hannah and Fili's shoulder, his face was scared. He didn't know what happened to Hannah.

The orc pack was closing in on them as they ran the opposite direction away from them.

Thorin stopped as he saw the leader of the opposite of him. Now all the pack surrounded the company. Fili let Hannah down with Maya's help as they ran to the middle. He ran next to Kili ready to fight.

Maya kneeled with Hannah.

Hannah's knees felt weak and they were shaking. All the dwarves surrounded Hannah and Maya.

_Please don't let this be the end._

Hannah was still conscious but she was still slightly having trouble breathing.

"Take deep breaths," Maya said as she got her wrapped her hand around the hilt of her sword tightly just in case.

"Where's Gandlaf?" One of the dwarves shouted.

"Stand your ground!" Thorin shouted.

Gandalf popped out from behind a small boulder.

"This was you fools!" He shouted. Everyone started to run.

Maya tried to get Hannah to stand but she couldn't .

"Kili!" Thorin shouted. Kili turned around and the girls still out in the open.

Kili ran to Maya and Hannah. Without saying anything, Kili grabbed Hannah and carried her. Maya followed with Fili right next to her. They jumped into an opening in the rock formation and slid down with Thorin being the last to jump down.

Once Maya had gotten back up on her feet, she ransacked her bag and found a container of water. She handed this to Kili who poured the water into the Hannah's mouth as she was losing consciousness. A couple of seconds later, Hannah's eyes opened and Maya was relieved as she sighed and smiled.

An orc fell down the hole but it was already dead. Thorin pulled out the arrow.

"Elves…" He threw the arrow down.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads," Dwalin said. "Do we follow it or not?"

"We follow it of course!" Bofur said.

They all started to follow the path.

Hannah got up with most of her energy back.

"I'm fine, Maya," Hannah said as Maya made sure she didn't collapse again.

"Do you have asthma or something?" Maya asked.

"I'm not sure," Hannah said as they started following the group. "I've never been through that before, this is my first time I couldn't actually breathe. "

"It might be minor, because the same thing happened to my brother," Maya said.

"You okay there, Hannah?" Kili asked.

Hannah nodded.

"You had me scared there for a moment," Kili continued.

Hannah and Kili had their own conversation as Fili and Maya and did too.

"Your hand okay?" Fili asked.

"Yeah, just a small cut, no big deal," Maya smiled.

Fili smiled back.

"Thanks for helping me with Hannah," Maya thanked him. "I wouldn't know what would've happened if you didn't turn around and helped. For all I know, we could've been dead."

"I don't think they would've killed you so fast. Maybe torture you a bit, interrogate you, and then hold you hostage since they know we would come looking for you or just kill you."

"Thanks for the reassurance," Maya said.

"I'm just kidding," Fili smiled. "We look after each other in this company."

"You were amazing with that bow, Kili," Hannah complimented.

"Thanks, I've practiced," Kili smiled.

"But I think I could do better," Hannah teased. "If you taught me."

"We'll get to it, don't worry," Kili said.

They finally reached the end of the tunnel.

Maya and Hannah gazed at the stunning sight.

"Rivendell…" Thorin said. "You lead us to the enemy?"

"They are not your enemy, Thorin," Gandlaf said.

They walked down the path until they got to the courtyard where an elf stood there and spoke something in a different language to Gandalf.

"I must speak with Elrond," Gandlaf said.

"My Lord Elrond is not here," the elf said back.

"Not here? Where is he?"

Just then a horn was blown and everyone turned back to saw a group of elves on horses riding towards them. All the dwarves put Bilbo, Maya, and Hannah in the middle. The horses circled them and stopped as Elrond spoke.

"Gandalf," Elrond greeted.

"Elrond," Gandalf said back.

They started to converse in Elvish.

"I wish there were subtitles," Hannah whispered to Maya.

"That would help," Maya said.

"Who are these two?" Elrond questioned as he looked at Maya and Hannah.

"These are our new additions to the company. Elrond, this is Maya and Hannah. Or better known as Gariel and Eruanna."

Maya and Hannah looked confused.

"Wait, what?" Maya asked.

"Maya, this is the reason why you and Hannah were sent back here because this is your actual home. Your father was a dwarf and you mother was just a human like you. When your father died, your mother had given you birth and named you with a dwarvish name, Gariel."

"And you Hannah. Your father was an Elf and your mother was also human. Your father also had died but it was an unknown cause. No one really knows what had happened. You mother named you Eruanna. But did you know that your mothers were friends too?"

Maya and Hannah were speechless as with everyone else. Everyone around them looked stunned and whispered to each other.

"The two children that disappeared, I remember now," Elrond said.

"I knew I couldn't trust Hannah, she's one of them," Thorin snarled to Hannah.

"Stop it!" Maya said. "Leave her alone!"

"She's not allowed to come with us," Thorin said.

"What!" Maya was starting to get furious. "Because she's half-elf? That's really low, Thorin, and you know it!"

Thorin didn't say anything.

"If you don't let her continue, then count me out! I mean it!"

Thorin looked back to see Maya's serious face. He walked up to her.

"Let's set the duel in two days. If you win then, she can come. But if you lose, she will not be permitted to come."

"Deal," Maya said.

"Thorin, such a stubborn dwarf," Gandalf said.

Elrond had said something in Elvish that made the dwarves stir.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us an insult?" Gloin said with anger. All the dwarves started to get angry.

"No Master Gloin, he's offering you food." Gandalf said.

Everyone huddled together and whispering to each other.

"Ah, well in that case, lead on," Gloin said. Everyone walked up the stairs except for Maya and Hannah.

Hannah's face was red.

"What's wrong?" Maya asked.

"That's why he hates me so much," Hannah said. "Because I'm an elf and now everyone hates me."

"They do not. Thorin's always stubborn, what are you going to do?" Maya said. "Listen, you're my friend and friends stick up for each other no matter what."

Hannah looked down.

"Hey, I'm just as shocked as you are," Maya said.

"You're technically one of them," Hannah said.

"But I still don't feel like it," Maya said. "And now I have to duel Thorin."

"I'm sorry that it led to that," Hannah said. "But I do thank you for standing up for me. No one really ever stood up for me, it was always the opposite."

"Well, you stood for me during rehearsals when Becca kept taunting me," Maya smiled.

"She's such a bitch. I don't know why Annie is friends with her," Hannah said.

"Annie doesn't know how cruel Becca can be," Maya said. "Let's go and eat."

"Wait," Hannah said. "What about Thorin?"

"Pretend he's not there," Maya suggested.

"And Kili?" Hannah asked.

"You do like him, don't you?"

Hannah slightly nodded and Maya smiled.

"Aww… Hannah…"

"You're so girl, Maya," Hannah commented.

"I know, but you admitted it, which makes it really cute."

"What about you and Fili?" Hannah questioned. "You two must be in love."

"We're not in love!" Maya blushed.

"But you do like him, right?"

Maya smiled and nodded.

"But don't tell him."

"Awww!" Hannah squealed and realized what she was doing. "Dammit, now you have me doing it!"

Maya laughed.

"Now can we go eat?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, who cares what Thorin thinks," Hannah said. "He won't stop me from eating."

**Dun, dun, dun! I wonder if any of you guys figured that out before this chapter was posted! If any of you wanted to know how to pronounce Hannah's real name, Euranna, it is (Air-oo-ahn-nah) and Maya's real name Gariel is pretty easy to pronounce but just in case it is (Gah-ree-ell). I hope you guys liked that twist and I know some people won't like it but it's my story (not to sound mean or anything) but I did like the idea. So what will happen when Kili now knows that Hannah is half-elven? And what will happen with the duel between Maya and Thorin because it will be intense! And poor Hannah and her asthma but Fili and Kili were there to save the day! :D And what happened to their mothers since their fathers died? And what did Elrond mean by "The two children that disappeared?" How did Maya and Hannah end up in our world and why were they sent there? So many questions! But seriously, I really hoped you guys liked it and I'll try to post more chapters! I won't stop writing because I have plans for Maya and Hannah and I really like their back story! I also wonder if anyone reads the bold stuff because this is a lot to read, I guess, hehe. Please review! If you have any questions or whatever, review or pm me if you want! :D **

**P.S. I love you guys so much for reviewing, it really does help me write this story! And if it takes me a while to post I'll tell you or if I go on hiatus or something like that! I think the next time I post it will be a super long chapter or I'll post two chapters, you guys tell me. :D BYEEEE! :D**


	7. Hits, pains, and more blushing

**HI! So this took a LONG time to write because I had so much writes block. I decided to write a really long chapter and when I was writing this on word doc it turned out to be nine pages with 11 font. Note: The italics are Maya's thought and italics and underline are for Hannah. The thoughts were in color but they didn't want to show up sadly. I had help from a friend who was with me at the time when I was writing this and gave me some ideas so this ch. was a co-op. Some ppl that pm me wanted to really see some romance so brace yourselves cuz there is and I wanted to get into the romance part of the story so this ch was perfect to write in! Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit. Enjoy!**

"Wait," Hannah whispered to Maya before entering the area where the dwarves were eating.

"What is it?" Maya asked.

"What if they hate me?"

"Because your half elf?" Maya questioned. "Hannah you can't keep thinking about the negatives."

"I know but dwarves hate elves, plain and simple," Hannah said quietly.

"So," Maya said. "When we were back at school, you didn't give a damn about the status quo and Becca's lies. Why is it so important now?"

Hannah thought for awhile even though she knew the answer but didn't say anything.

"Don't let them get to you. Hannah, listen, you can gain their trust, trust me." Maya continued

"How?"

"It's easy. With this journey," Maya explained. "If we can get you to train with a bow and arrows, you can prove to Thorin and the others you do belong on this journey."

"And who's gonna teach me?"

"Kili, of course," Maya smiled.

Hannah cringed because she knew that Maya would say his name.

"He probably hates me like the others."

Maya rolled her eyes.

"Stop saying that they hate you," Maya said. "You won't know unless you come into this room and eat."

Hannah deeply sighed. "Fine."

"Do they have any chips?" Ori asked around the table.

Once Maya and Hannah entered, all the dwarves and Bilbo looked at them. Maya and Hannah sat down across from Fili and Kili and everyone went back to their conversations but peeked at the girls once in a while. Maya and Hannah started to eat their meals.

"How can you eat that?" Kili looked disgusted.

"It tastes good," Maya answered. "Fili, do you think we can practice tomorrow?"

"Sure," Fili said. "Let's start in the morning."

"Afternoon is better," Maya quickly said. "I just want to get better sleep than what I've gotten in the past few days." Maya looked at Hannah. Hannah was chewing her dinner as she stayed looking down at her plate avoiding eye contact. Maya then looked at Kili, who was looking away from the table. Maya finally looked at Fili as they locked their gazes to each other.

_He has really pretty eyes. I've never really noticed before, but then again, I never stared into his eye like this before._

After a long gaze, Maya gestured to Fili. They both walked off leaving Hannah and Kili more awkward than before. They walked off making sure no one could hear them.

"Do you dislike Hannah?" Maya asked.

"It's hard to say. I don't personally hate her but…"

"What about Kili?"

"I'm not sure, Maya," Fili said. "Why do you ask this?"

Maya sighed. "I feel like Hannah is having second thoughts about being here. She's hurting with what Thorin said. I've never seen her like this before. I think her self esteem has gone done a lot ever since she came here."

"Hannah needs to trust herself and follow what her heart says."

"You sound like a character from a Disney movie," Maya commented.

"What's a Disney?" Fili asked curiously.

"I'll explain that later."

"If I was her, I would train."

"That's what I've been saying," Maya said. "I was thinking that maybe Kili could teach her. He's the best at archery and since Hannah has some elf-blood, it should come natural, especially with a bow."

"If you want I can talk to Kili tonight," Fili suggested to Maya.

"That would be great!" Maya smiled. "Thank you Fili."

Maya and Fili kept walking. An excruciating pain shot through Maya's leg and she collapsed. She fell against the wall and caught herself before completely falling to the ground. She squeezed her hands as the pain continued. It made Maya's water.

"Are you okay?" Fili's face was full of concern, his eyes terrified. He grabbed Maya before she collapsed and she found some balance. He slowly slid down with her and Maya grabbed her leg.

"I don't know," Maya said. "I've never really gone through this before."

Fili put his hand on her leg. Maya blushed.

"Does it hurt here?" Fili asked.

"A little," Maya said. "It was like a second of pain though."

"Maybe we should cancel practice?"

"No!" Maya said.

"You could be hurt," Fili said.

"I know but this is what determines if Hannah can go with us or not. I'm not letting her down even if I have a broken leg or something, I'll go through the pain."

"You're a true friend, Maya." Fili smiled and then Maya. He sat down right beside her.

"What are you doing?" Maya asked.

"Sitting next to you until you ready to stand up."

Maya continued smiling.

Hannah couldn't believe Maya wasn't back.

_ Where are you Maya? Please come back soon. Where did you even go? Why didn't you say anything about leaving? Kili won't even look at me and the dwarves are making me feel like I don't belong… Maybe I don't…_

Hannah remembered the conversation with Maya.

_ Maya's right. I never cared about the status quo, why am I now? Screw the status quo!_

Hannah finished the last portion of her food and sat there. Kili got up and walked away.

"Kili, wait," Hannah said.

She caught up with him.

"Do you not like me or something?" Hannah asked as she stopped him from walking.

"It's not that," Kili said.

"Because of what Thorin said?" Hannah asked. "Someone told me that you shouldn't believe in what other people think. You should believe in what you think."

"Hannah, I" Kili stated to say. "I'm tired, I just need to rest."

"Oh, okay," Hannah said. Kili ran off leaving Hannah alone. "So much for that conversation…" Hannah walked away to her room.

Maya was still on the ground with Fili by her side.

"And that's what Disney is," Maya said.

"I think I get it," Fili said.

Maya started to get up and Fili helped.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Fili asked.

"Yeah," Maya said. "I just hope the pain doesn't come back."

"Do you want me to walk you to your room?" Fili asked.

"Um… I don't want to keep you away from your friends. It sounds like they're having a blast over there now."

"I don't think they'll notice," Fili said. "I just want to you get there safe just in case you're in pain again."

"What a gentleman," Maya said.

The sun made it clear it was day. Maya woke up and walked over to Hannah, who was still in a deep sleep.

There was a knock on the door. Maya stretched and walked over to open the door. It was Kili.

"Hey," Maya said.

"Is Hannah ready?"

Maya took a second to realize about what Fili and she talked about. "Oh yeah!" She walked over to Hannah. "Hannah, wake up."

Hannah turned away.

"Hannah," Maya repeated. Hannah hated to wake up and even hated it more when someone when trying to wake her up.

Hannah's arm flew towards Maya and hit her.

"Ow, Hannah," Maya said. "Don't be such so cranky."

Kili walked into the room and tried waking her up. Hannah hit Kili harder than she did with Maya.

"Did I mention she likes to hit?" Maya asked.

"I think I got the memo," Kili rubbed his arm. "Well, if she's acting like this, I'll just have to do with what I did with you the first night you came."

Kili grabbed Hannah and carried her upside.

Hannah screamed. "Put me down!"

"Are you able to handle her for the day?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, hopefully." Kili chuckled and walked off with Hannah still being carried upside down.

"Good luck."

Maya got ready and walked down to an empty field of grass where Fili was standing.

"You're late," Fili said.

"It's not my fault, Hannah didn't want to get out of bed."

"So are you ready?"

Maya nodded. Fili lent her one of his swords and they began to duel.

"You could've let me gotten dressed in more comfortable clothes," Hannah said to Kili.

"Maybe that would've been a good idea," Kili agreed. "Here's the plan. You get dress and then come back here."

"Good plan." Hannah ran back to her room and changed. Once she finished she took her time and spotted Fili and Maya.

_ I don't think Kili will mind if I watch Maya and Fili… Wow she's good._

"What are you doing?" a voice asked.

Hannah turned to see Kili standing.

"I was waiting for you," Kili said.

"Sorry," Hannah said.

_ Wait a minute! Kili's talking to me! WTF! He wasn't so communicative yesterday, why is he now?_

"You're talking to me," Hannah stated.

"Well, yeah. In order to train you, I have to talk to you."

"Why didn't you want to talk yesterday?"

"I was confused."

"About what?"

"It's personal."

"Okay then." Hannah said. "I guess that's fair." Hannah looked at Kili. "Do you hate me?

Kili smiled and chuckled. "No, but I hate you for hitting me."

"It's a habit, I can't help it." Hannah laughed. "And that's what you get for waking me up and carrying me upside the whole time."

"Well, that's what you get for not waking up."

"Touché…Maya's really good." Hannah commented.

"Yes, she is and you would be to if you got some training done."

"Fine, but after can we watch them?"

"What makes you think they'll still be here when we're done?"

"Trust me, Maya will want to train until she has no more energy."

_At least Kili's talking to me…_

Hannah and Kili walked away.

Some hours passed and Maya and Fili were still going at it.

"Maya you need to rest and take a break," suggested Fili who was practically out of breath.

"We took one an hour ago," answered Maya.

"Maya," Fili said.

"Just a couple of more minutes," pleaded Maya.

Fili swung his sword over to Maya and she closely come to contact with it but luckily avoided the attack by ducking. She came up fast just in case another attack was made but her left leg felt like something ripped inside of her and Maya fell to the ground. She agonized in pain and Fili ran to her dropping his sword. Maya was lying on the ground like she was paralyzed. He bent over her and turned her as her red face appeared off of the ground. She was crying with pain. The burning sensation took over her leg as she tried to move it, even an inch would sting like a thousand needles going through her skin. Fili came down by her side gently hugging her so she wouldn't feel any more pain.

"Maya, we need to take you to Thorin," Fili said.

"No!" Maya said but it sounded like a little shout because of the pain forcing through her leg. "Thorin will think I'm weak."

"This could be serious," Fili said.

"I know but when Balin told that story about Thorin not giving up against Azog," Maya said. "It really inspired me because I don't think I could do what he did." Maya sniffled. "And now that I know that I'm a part of this company, I don't want to be the damsel in distress."

Maya's face was covered from the trail of her tears that landed on her clothes. Fili wiped the new tears away from her face.

"Maya, listen, you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met. You've trained quicker than any warrior and you've adapted in situations that you've probably never been through. You don't give yourself enough credit. You have a youthful heart and spirit that keeps this group going and feeling happy. You are someone that I would want to spend my life with. Sure you may be clumsy and you run away instead of facing your fears but I've seen you grown into an unbelievable courageous and dependable friend anyone can count on. You are truly one of a kind."

Maya smiled lightly and laughed a little. She still had the burning sensation but she could completely ignore it with Fili's words.

_ Fili… this may sound cheesy but I think I am truly in love with you…. I've never felt like this before. I just don't know if I can tell you or how to._

Maya controlled her crying.

"You really mean that?" Maya asked.

"Every word."

Hannah pulled her last arrow back. She concentrated looking at her target on a tree. Hannah took a deep breath and sent the arrow flying rapidly and with accuracy had hit her target. She jumped with excitement.

"Wow, ten in a row, I'm impressed."

"Thanks," Hannah smiled. "Just remember, if you get on my bad side, you know what happens." Hannah warned Kili as she pulled out the arrow. "Now can we go watch them?"

"Okay, okay." Kili smiled.

"I think the pain is gone," Maya said as she rubbed her leg. "Well, there's only a little but I think I can manage standing up."

"Just take it easy and rest for awhile."

Maya nodded.

_ Okay Maya, this is your chance, just tell him how you feel. I don't think you'll ever get a chance like this again for a long time or if something bad happens you'll regret it. Just do it!_

"Um, Fili," Maya said.

"Yeah," Fili said.

"The things you said to me were the nicest things I've heard in a long time. Every word you said means so much to me. What I'm trying to say is that…I…like…you a lot." Maya stated. "Just listen before you say anything. When we first met, and you kissed my hand, I felt something weird. I guess they were butterflies flying around in my stomach, metaphorically. Every time I see you or when you're beside me, I can't help but smile. You took your time with helping me learn to fight with a sword and you were so patient. Not a lot of people can be patient with me. So, there, I like you and you don't have to like me back. I won't get offended if you don't."

Fili didn't say a word which made Maya worried and regret what she just said until he smiled.

"I like you a lot too, Maya," Fili chuckled.

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Because of how much I like you," Fili said. "And your face is adorable when you think."

_I make a face when I think? Since when? Well, he did say it was adorable…_

"Thanks," Maya said.

The two said nothing for a bit.

_ Now it just got awkward, awesome! Not! Maya do something, anything. But don't try to be funny, cuz you not even remotely funny. Don't be funny, I swear._

Maya looked off for a second and then turned back to Fili who was looking at her as the sun reflected off of his grey eyes. Fili and Maya looked at each other. Maya could feel her stomach feeling all weird again and she started to get tingling sensations in her hands. Fili started to lean in closer and Maya knew what was coming next. She never had her first kiss but watched people kiss in movies. She leaned also mimicking him.

_ This is it Maya, your first kiss! Don't screw it up! Just relax…_

A couple of seconds later their lips touched. Fili's lips were warm like hot chocolate and Maya blushed as her cheeks turned fiery red. She couldn't believe she got her first kiss, and with Fili!

Hannah's face was in shock as she saw Maya and Fili kiss.

"Oh my god!" Hannah said. "I guess she did have the guts, way to go Maya."

"And Fili said he denied liking her," Kili chuckled.

"Awww!" Hannah squealed. "Damn it, Maya! I guess when you hang out with Maya too much too much you get her girl squeals… Damn…"

"We should've have bet on it," Kili said. "I probably would've won."

"That's bullshit, cuz I would've won!" Hannah smiled. "Let's go and leave these two lovebirds alone." Hannah smiled.

Hannah and Kili walked off.

Maya and Fili pulled apart smiling at each other. Maya giggled a little and got embarrassed.

"Hannah's right, I am a girly-girl," confessed Maya.

"But that's what I love about you," Fili said.

"I pretty sure the pain is completely gone," smiled Maya.

Maya slowly stood up making sure she didn't activate the sting again. Fili helped her. Maya stumbled a bit but managed to get herself up.

"Great, now my foot's asleep, awesome," Maya said as her foot tingled making a tickling sensation instead of a painful one.

"Want me to carry you?" Fili asked.

"No, I'm good; walking it off will make it go away faster." Maya took a couple of steps before falling flat on her face. Fili couldn't help but laughing and walked to her.

"Oh, shut up," Maya said but laughed too.

"So maybe idea of me carrying you doesn't seem like a bad idea now, does it?"

"Yeah, sounds like a pretty good plan to me," Maya said as she got up with Fili's help. He got her on his back and walked back.

Maya was reading one of Bilbo's books in bed as Hannah walked in.

"Oh la la, there's my little lovebird, where's the other one?" Hannah teased with a French accent.

"What are you talking about and why are you talking like that?" Maya questioned.

"Kili and I saw you smooching Fili!" Hannah smiled.

"You saw that? Please tell me it was just you and Kili and not the others," Maya pleaded.

"Don't worry, it was just us."

"Thank god," Maya said.

"So, who started it?"

"Started what?"

"The kissing!"

"Oh, well, I guess I started the events that led up to the kiss. My leg was acting weird and I was in so pain that I felt like I wanted to strangle something. Fili comforted me and told me things, and then I confessed, and finally he confessed which led up to the kiss. The end."

"You were in pain?"

Maya nodded.

"Well, are you okay?"

"Yeah, my leg likes to spaz on me randomly. I guess when we were running from the orc pack that might have triggered something in my leg."

"So, you and Fili, are dating?"

"Seriously, your changing the subject?"

"Well, yeah."

"I'm not sure really. Maybe in Middle Earth, they don't date or something but I don't know how it works here."

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" Hannah asked.

"Of course!" Maya said.

"Thank you for fighting for my right to be in this group, but what about your leg?"

"I will be fine," Maya said. "So how did practice go with Kili?"

"At first I was awful but then I got used to it and Kili gave me some advice and I got the target 10 times in a row!"

"That's amazing, Hannah!"

"Thanks!" Hannah smiled. "Maybe we could do a tag team to show Thorin that were not a bunch of weak girls and how much we can be bad asses!"

Maya laughed.

"Maybe," Maya said.

This was the day. The day to determine if Hannah will go on this quest and to prove that Maya wasn't a burden. Everything for Maya felt tense and she prayed that her leg hopefully doesn't do anything stupid during the fight.

Fili caught up with Maya and Hannah.

"I'll talk to you later," Hannah said and ran off to find Kili.

"Don't be nervous," Fili said.

"I'm not," Maya said. Fili looked at her. "Okay fine, maybe I am, but what if he kills me?"

"He won't kill you," Fili said.

Maya sighed.

"Maybehe'll plunge his sword into you, cut you till you slowly bleed to death, stab you so many times that your organs will come out, you know the usual. Oh and if you lucky, maybe have you arm cut off like Azog had."

Maya's eyes grew big.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nah, just joking," Fili laughed.

"You-!" Maya hit Fili.

"Sorry! Ow, that hurt," Fili said.

"Well, I did learn from the best."

"Hannah is the queen of hitting and punching people," Fili added.

"Punching?"

"She punched Kili during their practice yesterday after teasing her," Fili said.

"Yikes," Maya said.

Everyone gathered around before the fight begun.

"Good luck!" Bilbo said.

"Thanks, Bilbo, it means a lot." Maya said.

"Good luck lassie, I know you can do it!" Bofur smiled greatly at Maya.

Maya smiled. Her confidence had built up from all the support he was getting.

Fili pulled Maya aside.

"Just remember breathe and stay focus."

"I will," Maya promised. Fili and Maya had a quick kiss before anyone could see especially Thorin.

Thorin and Maya were in the middle of the circle that the dwarves, Bilbo, and Hannah created.

"You remember the deal?" Thorin questioned.

"Yes," Maya said.

They took certain stances and then the fight begun. Thorin was a harder striker than Fili but then again Maya didn't think that Fili would go be that harsh with her.

_ Please don't spaz on me leg…_

The fight was harsh. Thorin swung his sword with Maya barely making it to block herself.

_ Please don't let Maya lose… I can't believe she's doing this for me…I should be the one out there, not her…_

Maya lost her balance as another strike came to her. She fell to the ground harder than she had fallen before. She gasped as Thorin's sword came straight for her. Everyone held in their breath. Hannah grabbed Kili's hand without noticing and squeezed it tighter and tighter but Kili didn't mind.

Maya saw everything in slow motion. From her peripheral view she saw Hannah holding Kili's hand.

Aww… Hannah's holding his hand! That's so cute! Wait, Maya focus! Be girly after the fight.

"Maya, look out!" Hannah screamed. Maya came back to reality.

_Oh shit! Focus Maya! Did I just swear?! AH! Focus Maya!_

Maya's adrenaline took over. She got enough momentum to go into a back roll away from Thorin. She grabbed her sword and attacked. Thorin got caught off from Maya's strong attack and was pushed back slightly. Everyone in the audience gasped and whispered to each other.

Thorin angry gaze locked on with Maya's scared but determined eyes. He charged at her and knocked her sword out of her hand! Maya reluctantly looked at her sword that was a least a good ten feet away from Thorin right in front of it.

_ There's no way Thorin will let me get to my sword! AH! There has to be another way! Think Maya! This is now or never!_

Maya tried to ran for her sword but it didn't work Thorin swung and Maya ducked two seconds away from getting her head chopped off.

_Man, Thorin's really going for it! I didn't know that this was a fight to the death! No one told me!_

_ What the hell, Thorin? Please tell me that he isn't going to actually kill Maya! I have to do something!_

Maya took a couple of steps back. There was nothing to block his sword or anything to attack with.

_I guess this is the end…_

Maya looked at Fili. She tripped backwards and fell on the floor again. She scouted back as Thorin walked towards her. The pain returned but not as much.

_ No, no, no, not the pain. Not now!_

Maya pinched her face from the pain and Fili knew as he realized what was going on. She bit her lip.

_ I'm sorry Hannah…_

Thorin held his sword up high, but Hannah's arrow just barely missed Thorin's face into a tree. Thorin glared at Hannah almost like a death glare. Maya realized what was going on as she ran to get her sword.

"Thorin, the fight's with me remember?" Maya said.

Thorin and Maya went for it, giving it their all. With one more strike at Thorin's sword, the force pushed the sword out of his hand and to the ground. Maya held the tip of her sword to Thorin's throat.

"This fight is over." Maya said.

"Maya, you win." Thorin said.

Maya smiled and everyone cheered.

"Okay so now I want to know why you almost tried to kill me," Maya asked.

"Because in a real battle, everything is real, they won't go easy on you and I wasn't trying to kill you. You have proved yourself, Maya." Thorin said and turned to Hannah.

_ Uh oh…_

"What you did for Maya was true friendship and courage. In this company, we watch for each other because this is a family."

"So you're not mad that I almost killed you with an arrow?"

"No, because you have proven yourself with little training even if you are half elf but I'm still going to keep an eye on you just in case."

Kili walked towards the conversation.

"That's because she had a great teacher!" Kili said.

"Psh!" Hannah said as she gently elbowed him in the stomach. "As if! But I do admit that you were an exceptional teacher."

"You were great!" Fili said as he gave a bear hug.

"Fili!" Maya said. "I'm so glad that I didn't die!"

He kissed the top of her head.

"Is your leg okay?"

"Yeah, it was minor," Maya said.

"What's this? Fili showing affection?" Bofur teased as he smiled.

All the dwarves, including Thorin, and Bilbo looked at Maya and Fili.

_ Bofur! Where's that masking tape when you need one!?_

"What this?" Thorin asked.

Neither Fili nor Maya spoke a word at first.

"I truly like Maya. It may be even love," Fili confessed.

_ He just said the "L" word! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! Hannah is right! I am a girly girl! Curse those chick flicks on Netflix and Hulu Plus!_

"Is that so?" Thorin asked.

Maya and Fili nodded.

"Well, I do have to think about this. Fili being in state where he could possibly be in love…Never thought it would happen…"

Kili laughed to himself and Maya elbowed him.

"You two have got to stop hitting me!" Kili complained as Maya and Hannah smiled and laughed.

"Don't be such a baby, Kili!" Hannah teased.

"I am not!" Kili said back as he started to turn red.

"Who's hungry? Let's celebrate!" Dwalin stated and the group agreed. They all started to walk up to get something to eat. The night was memorable.

Hannah escaped the crowd and into the quiet hall. She needed a breather from all the excitement that was occurring. She saw a door and opened it being the curious girl that she was. It was a small library. Hannah loved reading and was an avid bookworm till this day. She searched and examined each book.

"Eruanna" a voice said as Hannah turned around completely shocked.

**So I really hoped you liked it! I know they are a few mistakes even though I re-read this like a thousand times. I hoped you like Hannah's thoughts too. I'm really taking my time with this so it doesn't turn out crappy so plz be patient with me. You guys can give me ideas of what could happen along the way to keep things interested. I am very open to ideas so don't be shy. The more you review the more it makes me want to write for you guys so review plz! :)**


	8. Hiding secrets and regrets

**Italics for Maya. I forgot to underline Hannah's thoughts...oops! Underline for Hannah's thought but you guys are smart enough to figure out whose thoughts are. I'm going to be slowly updating because I'm following the movie more than the book. Disclaimer: I only own my characters**

Hannah turned around in complete shock. Her face was pale and she was speechless. In front of her was a floating figure that was see-though. Hannah's eyes grew big and she wanted to scream but couldn't.

"Don't be afraid," the figure said calmly.

Hannah panicked and tried to run but the figure blocked her and the door was closed shut.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm Bellsulion, your father."

Hannah blinked a couple of times.

"Okay, this has to be a dream; you're supposed to be dead!"

"I am but as an elf when you die your spirit never leaves," he answered.

Hannah was still speechless. She examined her "father" and was dumbfounded. Her father floated to her but he moved back.

"Just stay where you are," Hannah commanded.

"As you wish," her father said.

Hannah became calm and sat in a chair that was right by her. She had a thinking face as her father just floated in the same spot. It was hard to tell what he really looked like since he was a spirit. But those features were similar to Hannah, the hair, nose, the shape of the face. Hannah crossed her legs in disbelief. This person was the one who abandoned Hannah was she was a child. This was supposedly her real father but she couldn't cope with the idea of being half elf. Sure she had a knack for using bows and arrows but that could have been pure luck.

"Shit… this is really confusing like mind blowing. If you are my real, biological father, then I need to ask you some questions."

"I will answer all you questions."

Everyone was having a good time at the feast including Bilbo. Maya was away from all the commotion and went outside to get some peace from all the loud dwarves. Fili came out looking for Maya.

"Hey there," Fili said.

"Oh, hey," Maya said.

It was quiet and a little awkward.

"Is something the matter?" Fili asked with concern.

"No, not really." Maya took a sip of her drink. "Is it true, what you said earlier about being in love with me?"

Fili took a moment to answer and he nodded.

Maya smiled and tried to contain the little giggle that wanted to escape her mouth.

"Fili, I don't know what to say," Maya said. "I've never had anyone love me let alone like me."

Fili just smiled and Maya couldn't help but reflect a smile on her face too.

"Why did you do it then?" Hannah asked.

"For your mother," he said.

"Where is she?"

"Dead."

Hannah's eyes opened wider than she had ever had them before. She was in complete shock to the point that she was speechless. Both her biological parents, dead. Hannah didn't know them at all but she felt like there was a strong connection between them.

"Don't cry," he comforted with his voice.

"I'm not," Hannah held her tears from leaving her dark, brown eyes that became lighter as the water was taking over. "Can she come back?"

"I'm afraid not for she is from the race of men."

Hannah looked down at her hands that were merely shaking from the news.

I'm never going to see my mom… but I technically still have my dad…

Maya was fast asleep but had a reoccurring nightmare that kept coming to her ever since she entered Middle Earth. She was in a dark, empty space. The atmosphere was eerie; an uncomfortable feeling gave Maya chills down her spine.

"Death…death…death…" the dark, deep voice kept whispering. "Wander…wander…wander… No one can save you…"

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Maya demanded with not so very confident voice.

"Hate…death…pain…"

"Stop it! Stop saying that!" Maya was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Fights that cannot be stopped… unless there are sacrifices… leave now…"

"What are you talking about?" Maya questioned.

The air became creepily silent.

Maya opened her eyes and sat up wiping the leftover trails of tears and sweat. She breathed deeply to catch her breath and heartbeat slow down that was rapidly beating against her chest. Maya looked over at the empty bed next to her that Hannah usually occupies. She got up out of her bed and walked outside to the corridor.

_ Everyone must be asleep…well except for Hannah._

Maya caught the cool breeze that gently pushed against her. She wanted to talk to someone about her nightmare but at the same time she couldn't. They would think she was crazy or dramatic. Who would be able to understand her and what she was going through? Would Fili be able to understand? All these questions popped into Maya's head all at once which made her have a slight headache.

Hannah left the library with confused thoughts and feelings about everything that was happening. It was too fast for her to concentrate but at least she knew the truth. Now, for the other questioned that seemed to intrude her thoughts: Will Kili ever have feelings for her like Fili does with Maya? That was the question that she wanted to know. She never really had luck with guys in the past because of her touch-like personality but that's who she was. Hannah didn't let anyone break her no matter what.

She kept walking in the corridor thinking about the future. Hannah got to her room but before she entered, she stopped at the entrance. She didn't feel tired because of how much processing her mind was doing. Hannah also didn't want to disturb Maya if she was asleep. She knew everyone went to bed from the long day that had taken place.

Maybe taking a walk should ease my mind… why is being a girl so damn difficult?

But before she walked off, she peeked into the bedroom. Maya was not even in there! Hannah became concerned and started to look for her.

Where could she have gone too?

Maya reached the entrance of the kingdom of Rivendell. She remembered her feelings of when the news was announced that she was part dwarf. Maya was still iffy about this. How could she be part dwarf? Would that mean she was actually born in Middle Earth?

The night was so quiet. Maya sat on the step of the stairs as she gazed at the sky. It started to get a little chilly but it Maya didn't mind. She liked the cold more than the heat.

"Maya?" a voice asked.

Maya turned to see Hannah walking towards her.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Maya responded.

Hannah took a seat on the opposite side of Maya.

"Is something wrong?" Hannah asked another question.

"No," Maya said. "Just can't seem to sleep that's all."

Should I tell Maya about my dead father? Should I say something? She's my friend but I don't think her reaction will be good. Maybe later…

"Is something bothering you?" Maya asked Hannah as she came back to reality.

"Yeah, all good," Hannah responded with a fake smile and small chuckle. "I found a library and other things."

It was quiet but in an awkward kind of way. Both girls looked away since they couldn't tell the other one their news. Maya started to play with her weapon.

_What does she mean by other things?_

"We should get some sleep," Maya suggested as she saw Hannah yawn.

"I guess," Hannah agreed.

"Wake up," a deep voice said. Their hands shook Maya as she slowly began to wake up. Fili was next to her.

"Hi, Fili," Maya greeted.

"Hannah, wake up," Kili said.

Hannah smacked Kili on the arm and covered herself with her blanket.

"Ow!" Kili said.

Maya got up and went to Kili and whispered in his ears. There was a slight smile on his face as Maya ended her request. Maya grabbed Fili's hand and they both ran off.

Kili uncovered Hannah who was sleeping. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek then ran out of the room. Hannah quickly sat up as she felt her cheek. No one was in the room.

Was that a dream?

Just then Kili knocked on the door and opened it.

"Hurry up and get ready," Kili said and closed the door.

"Where are we going?" Maya asked Fili.

"Thorin wants us to leave Rivendell," Fili answered.

"What? Why?" Maya asked.

"Thorin just does," Fili said. "I packed all your stuff and it's waiting with Ori.

The walked seemed forever to get out of Rivendell.

"Be on your guard, we're about to step on the edge of the wild," Thorin said. "Balin you know these paths lead on."

"Where's Gandalf?" Hannah asked.

Maya shrugged with unsure, worried look.

Fields and plains they walked through to get to their destination.

_ The view is spectacular. Wish we had views like this back home._

"Hannah, how's your breathing?" Maya asked.

"I'm fine, mother," Hannah said sarcastically. "You don't have to check on me every five seconds."

"I'm just worried, that's all," Maya said.

"I said I'm fine!" Hannah snapped and walked farther away from Maya. "Just worry about yourself!"

Fili walked up to Maya.

"She'll come around," Fili said.

"I hope so," Maya said. "I'm not trying to annoy Hannah; I'm just worried about her. If she has a serious breathing problem who knows what could happen."

Maya could feel her own pain in her leg but didn't say anything. She kept by Fili's side.

_ Why is Hannah acting so weird?_

"So, do you know how far this place is?" Maya asked.

"No, I don't," Fili replied.

The journey seemed endless.

A thunderstorm was upon everyone as they were on some rock ledges. The rain was non-stop and was pounding as hard as it could against everything it was landing on. On top of that, there were some strong wind currents that were pushing the company making it harder to walk through.

Maya squinted and held on to Fili's hand to make sure she didn't fall. Her vision looked so blurry with all the rain rushing past her. She looked over to Hannah who has holding on to Kili and some of the ledge.

The group pushed through carefully and cautiously as they made precise steps through the pathway that the ledge had offered.

"Isn't there another way around?" Hannah asked.

"No," Kili answered.

"Take your time with your steps, Maya," Fili suggested. "Don't look down."

"Got it," Maya said.

This felt like absolute torture for everyone especially Maya and Hannah. They never once had experienced this kind of weather in their life.

Bilbo slipped and almost fell to his death but they had caught him in time.

A loud noise erupted which made everyone stop in their tracks.

"Look out!" Dwalin shouted with a might voice. An enormous boulder flew into the air and crashed on the rock wall. Pieces of rock fell and the company tried to avoid them.

"What the hell is that?" Hannah shouted.

"Stone Giants!" she heard someone say.

Then there were cracks that quickly separated the ledge between Fili and Kili. Maya held on to the rock wall but had troubled. Hannah saw Maya's scared face as their half moved away farther and farther away. They were on the legs of a stone giant.

Maya's heart pounded against her chest but not in a good way. All her negative thoughts jumbled against one another in her head.

_ Was this the end? Will I die? What's going to happen? There are so many things I regret… I wish Hannah and I didn't fight… I should have told her that Kili kissed her. Maybe that's why she's mad at me… Hannah, I'm sorry…_

Maya! Oh my god! Hold on! Please… Ugh, why was I such a bitch to her? Please hold on Maya!

Hannah watched Maya and some of the other dwarves hold on to the rock ledges for their life. She couldn't quite see their faces but she knew everyone was scared even Thorin. Hannah glanced at Thorin and saw his eyes in despair. If something terrible happened, not only would he lose some of his company but also Fili. The stone giant's leg crashed against the rock wall and Hannah's eyes forced some tears that blended together with the rain drops that landed on her now pale face.

Hannah heard Thorin's cry for Fili and the others.

"Maya!" Hannah screamed. They ran to the other half of the company. Hannah could now breathe as she saw that they were still alive. They were slowly getting up. Fili had Maya in his arms to break her fall. Maya helped up Fili and some of the other dwarves.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur panicked as he looked around.

"There!" Maya pointed as Bilbo was hanging on the ledge. None of the dwarves could reach him. Thorin jumped down on the ledge and grabbed Bilbo. Maya ran to the edge to help.

Hannah just stood there. She was still stirred up from what could have gone horribly wrong. Maya could have died and she would feel absolutely terrible.

They pulled Bilbo up but Thorin had slipped and now he was hanging on for his life as Dwalin tried to pull him up. Halfway there, Maya helped by pulling Thorin's arm with the help of Dwalin. He was finally pulled up and got to his feet.

"I thought we lost our burglar," Dwalin commented.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should have never have come. He has no place amongst us," Thorin said and walked away.

Maya helped Fili get Bombur up to his feet.

Hannah walked past her with Kili with a guilty face.

Should I tell her what my father said to me? She would never believe me…

**Please review :)**


End file.
